KaSplat!
KaSplat! is a basic television channel launched in 2013. It airs Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, DHX Media, Kabillion, DreamWorks Classics, and other companies. Shows Nickelodeon * All That (2016 - present) * Back at the Barnyard (2016 - present) * CatDog (2016 - present) * ChalkZone (2013 - present) * Clarrisa Explains It All (2013 - present) * Doug (2013 - present) * Fairly OddParents (2013 - present) * Harvey Beaks (2015 - present) * Hey Arnold! (2013 - present) * Invader ZIM (2013 - present) * Kappa Mikey (2013 - present) * Mr. Meaty (2013 - present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2016 - present) * Ren and Stimpy (2013 - present) * Rocko's Modern Life (2016 - present) * Rugrats (2013 - present) * Sanjay and Craig (2013 - present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2013 - present) * The Loud House (2016 - present) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2013 - present) Cartoon Network * Adventure Time (2013 - present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2013 - present) * Chowder (2013 - present) * Clarance (2016 - present) * Cow and Chicken (2013 - present) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2013 - present) * Dexter's Laboratory (2013 - present) * Ed, Edd, n' Eddy (2013 - present) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2013 - present) * Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2013 - present) * Johnny Bravo (2013 - present) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2013 - present) * Powerpuff Girls (2013 - present) * Regular Show (2013 - present) * Steven Universe (2014 - present) * Teen Titans (2013 - present) Disney Channel * Gravity Falls (2013 - present) * Mickey Mouse Works (2013 - present) * Phineas and Ferb (2013 - present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2016 - present) * Wander Over Yonder (2014 - present) Noggin (block) * Allegra's Window (2013 - present) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2013 - present) * Blue's Clues (2013 - present) * Bob the Builder (2013 - present) * Caillou (2013 - present) * Doki (2016 - present) * Dora the Explorer (2013 - present) * Eureeka's Castle (2013 - present) * Franklin (2013 - present) * The Get Along Gang (2013 - present) * Gullah Gullah Island (2013 - present) * Little Bear (2013 - present) * Max and Ruby (2013 - present) * PB&J Otter (2013 - present) * Sesame Street (2013 - present) * VeggieTales (2013 - present) Dreamworks Classics *Gumby (2013 - present) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2013 - present) Other *Anpanman (2013 - present) *Doraemon (2013 - present) *Garfield and Friends (2016 - present) *K-ON! (2013 - present) *Looney Tunes (2013 - present) *The Muppet Show (2013 - present) *Pokemon (2013 - present) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013 - present) Schedule Times are in EST / PST. Weekdays *6:00am - Allegra's Window *6:30am - PB&J Otter *7:00am - Anpanman *7:30am - Sesame Street *8:30am - Doki *9:00am - Gullah Gullah Island *9:30am - Franklin *10:00am - VeggieTales *10:30am - The Muppet Show *11:00am - Caillou *11:30am - The Get Along Gang *12:00pm - Bob the Builder *12:30pm - Eureeka's Castle (1/2 hour) *1:00pm - Bear in the Big Blue House *1:30pm - Little Bear *2:00pm - Blue's Clues *2:30pm - Dora the Explorer *3:00pm - Garfield and Friends *3:30pm - Anpanman *4:00pm - The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *4:30pm - Ren and Stimpy *5:00pm - The Muppet Show *5:30pm - Doraemon *6:00pm - Teen Titans *6:30pm - Looney Tunes *7:00pm - Pokemon *7:30pm - KON! *8:00pm - The Loud House *8:30pm - Harvey Beaks *9:00pm - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *9:30pm - SpongeBob SquarePants *10:00pm - Gumby *10:30pm - Rocky and Bullwinkle *11:00pm - Regular Show *11:30pm - The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *12:00am - The Fairly OddParents *12:30am - Pokemon *1:00am - Doraemon *1:30am - Doraemon *2:00am - The Muppet Show *2:30am - The Muppet Show *3:00am - Harvey Beaks *3:30am - Harvey Beaks *4:00am - Rocko's Modern Life *4:30am - Rocko's Modern Life *5:00am - All That *5:30am - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Weekends *6:00am - Doki *6:30am - VeggieTales (Sunday - Eureeka's Castle (1/2 hour)) *7:00am - The Muppet Show (Sunday - Gullah Gullah Island) *7:30am - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *8:00am - The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *8:30am - All That *9:00am - Looney Tunes *9:30am - The Powerpuff Girls *10:00am - Teen Titans *10:30am - Doraemon *11:00am - Anpanman *11:30am - Harvey Beaks *12:00pm - The Loud House *12:30pm - The Muppet Show *1:00pm - Steven Universe *1:30pm - Rocky and Bullwinkle *2:00pm - KON! *2:30pm - Garfield and Friends *3:00pm - CatDog *3:30pm - Rocko's Modern Life *TBA Halloween *6:00am - Allegra's Window; My Own Monster *6:30am - PB&J Otter; A Hoohaw Halloween *7:00am - Anpanman; Kokinchan and Halloween Man *7:30am - Elmo Says BOO! *8:00am - A Magical Halloween Adventure *8:30am - Doki; Episode 221 *9:00am - Gullah Gullah Island; Gullah Gullah Ghoul-Land *9:30am - Franklin; Franklin Has A Sleepover / Franklin's Halloween *10:00am - VeggieTales; Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *10:30am - The Muppet Show; Episode 119 *11:00am - Blue's Clues; What Is Blue Afraid Of? *11:30am - Bear in The Big Blue House; Episode 305 *TBA Gallery Up Next Bumpers kasplat-anpanman-eureekas.png|Up Next: Anpanman, Eureeka's Castle